


Look ! Snow !

by petertonystark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertonystark/pseuds/petertonystark
Summary: Peter is much more enthusiastic during the first snow of the year
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15
Collections: Starker Festivals Holiday Exchange 2020





	Look ! Snow !

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for p-parkerthespiderboy on tumblr :) for the starkerfestival holiday exchange

‘’Tony look it’s snowing !’’

Tony looked up from the article he was reading on his tablet and looked at his young partner. He vaguely nodded and then went back to his reading, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

‘’Tony come on !’’ 

Tony mumbled something that Peter barely heard. 

‘’Come on where ?’’ 

‘’Outside !’’ 

There was no response from the genius 

‘’Tony !’’

‘’What are you on about now ?’’

‘’Let’s go outside ! Please ?’’

‘’Why ?’’

Peter stomped his foot on the ground, reminding Tony of a little boy having a tantrum. He opened his mouth to tell the younger man just that when Peter whined again.

‘’To see the snow ! It’s the first snow of the year !’’

Tony glanced to his right, where a very large window was located and looked to see that the garden was covered in snow. It must have fallen t some point during the night. He gave peter a look. 

‘’I can see it perfectly from here, thank you’’

‘’But don’t you want to feel it ?’’

‘’Feel the snow ? The cold, wet, snow ? No, not really.’’

‘’Tony, just come on ! Please, you don’t have to do anything, just sit somewhere and watch me’’. 

Tony frowned, and Peter was already getting ready to hear the no but he talked again before. 

‘’You can even bring your tablet if you want’’ He threw in a last desperate attempt.

The eager, pleading expression in those sinful brown eyes finally caused Tony to cave and he grabbed his winter coat, as he got up from the perfectly warm couch he was sitting on just to get and get cold in the dry weather outside. But really, there was no way he could ever had say no to his young boyfriend. 

As they got outside, Tony sat down on the garden bench that had miracoulsly been prevented from being coverned in snow and wasn’t wet. He watched as his lover gambol around in the snow, trying to make what looked like a snowman. 

Tony went back to reading his article but he would ocasionally look up and smirk slightly at the sight of his boyfriend, covered in snow, playing like he had gone back to childhood. 

The snowman looked a little bit different from the conventional one though. If he looked close Tony could even see a goatee. Did his boyfriend really just made a snowman him ? Tony smiled fondly at his lover’s antic.

When he looked up again a little bit later, Peter was apparentely done with the snowman making and was now laying in the snow and moving his arms and legs. Curious, Tony approched him. 

‘’What the hell are you doing ? You’re going to catch a cold this way !’’

‘’But Tony look !’’ Peter exclaimed while getting up ‘’I made an angel me !’’ 

Tony looked at the weird peter shape that was on the ground. 

‘’See ? I’m an angel’’ And the eagerness in the boy’s voice made Tony forget everything else. He could never resist. 

‘’Yes you are.’’ He agreed smiling. He looked in his boyfriend’s eyes for a little while longer, before taking him in for a hug, getting all cold and wet be damned. They stayed like this a bit longer before Peter went back on the ground to make another angel. Tony smiled fondly a,d returned to sit. 

He got very engrossed that he vaguely registered that something cold and wet was dripping down the side of his face and back. When he saw the snow on his tablet he looked up scanning the garden with his eyes.  
His eyes landed on his laughing lover. 

That little, mischevious, cute, lovable brat had actually thrown a snowball at him. 

Him. Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, ex-playboy, Philantropist. 

That cute little boy was so in for it. 

‘’ You know what this means ?’’ Tony casually asked, only his tone belying the seriousness of the situation. He set his tablet down, and calmy got up, walking slowly toward his boyfriend.

Peter laughed a bit nervously. 

‘’What does it mean my sweet, perfect, favorite man in the world’’ he asked eager to make Tony…not kill him. 

‘’This means WAR’’

And Tony began to attack his lover with as much sownball he could make in the time it took for Peter to go from shocked to try and dodge. 

Soon, the two were fighting in earnest, even ending up laying on top of each other covered in snow. They stoped after they both began getting cold. 

Tony helped his young love up and togerther they went back inside to get warm. 

Maybe the snow isn’t that bad, Tony thought a litlle while later, while cuddling his sleeping lover in his arms, two mugs of hot chocolate forgotten on the table. 

He rest his head against Peter’s and promptly fell asleep. Tomorrow they could decorate with lights. But right now, all he wanted to do was rest with his boyfriend securely between his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
